AMIGO IMAGINARIO
by Miss Writer 04
Summary: "Hace varios años morí. De lo que si estoy seguro es de dos cosas: 1)Morí en este lugar, y 2)Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman" Una nueva familia se ha mudado a esa casa, y la hija de la pareja es la única persona capaz de verlo. Lamentablemente, sus padres creen que solo es algo sacado de su imaginación. LEVIHAN MODERN AU
**OHAYO!**

 **Aquí reportándome con ustedes!**

 **Wow! Ha pasado un buen de tiempo desde que publico algo D: tengo otros fics pendientes por ahí, así que ahora que la escuela está un poco más tranquila espero poder regresar a las andadas.**

 **Por mientras, dejo este pequeño one-shot LeviHan que va para un concurso en la página de Facebook Levihan :3**

 **Los personajes son pertenencia de Hajime Isayama**

 **Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura :D**

 **AMIGO IMAGINARIO**

Hace varios años morí. No recuerdo absolutamente nada de como era mi vida ni como pasó mi muerte. De lo que si estoy seguro es de dos cosas: 1)Morí en este lugar, y 2)Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman. Desde entonces he estado en este lugar, rodeado de muebles polvorientos cubiertos con sábanas y libros viejos.

-.-.-.-

Escucho el sonido de un auto estacionándose, y a continuación el sonido de un tráiler haciendo lo mismo. Eso era nuevo, y lo que había pasado hacía dos semanas. Una señora había llevado a una pareja a ver la casa. Al parecer la querían comprar.

 _"–¿Que te parece?–había comentado el esposo aquel día._

– _Tiene muy buenos acabados y el patio es sensacional, me parece un perfecto espacio para nosotros y la niña. Pero, sobre la antigüedad de la casa, no se, se ve que lleva mucho tiempo sin usarse..._

– _No voy a mentirles, la casa lleva como unos veinte años sin habitantes–dijo la señora que los había llevado–pero a pesar de eso esta en buenas condiciones. Fue construida por la familia que habitaba antes, pero la esposa y el hijo fallecieron de enfermedad, y el esposo decidió moverse de casa. Cuando sucedió eso la casa no llevaba ni tres años construida._

– _Dios, eso es muy triste._

– _Francamente si lo es, después de ese suceso el dueño no vio la necesidad de llevarse consigo todas estas cosas y las dejo aquí..."_

Después de eso, la semana pasada volvió a venir gente, esta vez para sacar todos los muebles y libros, para después sacudir, barrer y trapear toda la casa. Supuse entonces que aquellas personas habían tomado una decisión.

La cerradura se abrió, y la misma pareja de la vez pasada entraron con cajas.

–¡Vamos Hanji! ¡Ven a conocer el interior!–la señora exclamó, dejando la caja en el suelo. A los pocos segundos, una niña entró saltando a la casa. De pelo castaño corto que apenas le rozaba el cuello, todo desordenado, con gafas, traía puesto unas botas de goma, pantalones algo flojos, una playera amarilla y un suéter verde que le quedaba algo grande, y en sus manos traía un frasco con un sapo adentro. Le calculo como unos 8 o 10 años máximo.

–¿Y bien? ¿Que te parece?

–¡Wow!–exclamó, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa y la boca, rodando sobre su propio eje mientras miraba para varios lados–¡Esta increíble!

–Ve a ver el patio, apuesto a que te va a encantar–le dijo el señor. La niña asintió, corriendo y saltando hacia atrás de la casa

–¡Wuuuu! ¡Es enoooormeee!–los señores, los padres de aquella mocosa, mostraron felicidad en su rostro. El señor abrazó a su esposa y la acercó a él.

–Fue una buena compra ¿no?

–Sin duda lo fue–contestó la señora, suspirando levemente–bueno, hay que seguir sacando las cajas.

Ambos salieron de la casa y unas personas entraban cargando unos burós y unos muebles, mientras los veo sentado en uno de los escalones. Suspiro pesadamente, adiós a la tranquilidad que hubo durante todos estos años. Por lo menos esto sirvió para saber un poco de mi pasado, es mejor que estar en _ceros_. Aunque por un lado, tener gente por aquí tampoco suena tan mal, podría entretenerme un rato, tal vez dandoles algún susto de vez en cuando…

De repente, me siento observado. Volteo hacia delante, y a un par de metros de mí se encuentra la mocosa llamada Hanji. Ciertos segundos después, me doy cuenta de la situación. Esta observandome. No está viendo hacia arriba o a cualquier punto, sino a MÍ. Con el frasco entre sus manos todavía, me mira fijamente con sus ojos marrones, hago lo mismo y no aparto la vista de ella.

–Cariño, ve a ayudar a papá por favor–interrumpió el momento su madre, lo que hizo que apartara por unos segundos la vista, para después volver a mí–Hanji ¿si escuchaste?–su madre se acercó y la miró algo extrañada–¿sucede algo?–la señora giró su cabeza hacia las escaleras, por arriba de mi. La niña miro a su madre, volvió a mirarme a mí, y esta vez se volvió a mover hacia la entrada.

–No era nada, solo una araña.

-.-.-.-

Han pasado varias semanas desde que esa familia se ha movido a la casa. A pesar de todo no son tan molestos como yo creí, son una familia bastante unida que comen juntos, salen a pasear, ven películas y juegan juegos de mesa. La semana pasada tuvieron una fiesta celebrando su mudanza, y sus familiares vinieron de visita. La casa estuvo llena de gritos de niños y carcajadas entre los adultos, algo bastante molesto. Había veces en las que decía en mi interior que no importaba que se habían mudado, pero ese día añoré los años tranquilos y silenciosos de antes.

Sin embargo, durante ese día, o más bien, durante todos los días desde su mudanza, he notado la mirada de la mocosa encima de mí. No tengo duda que sabe de mi existencia, sabe que no es normal que yo esté todo el tiempo aquí, pero nunca se nota asustada, más bien curiosa. Algunas veces me da la impresión que quiere acercarse a mí, pero después lo duda o alguien o algo la interrumpe de su acción.

Son las dos de la mañana, me encuentro acostado en el sofá de la sala mientras los demás duermen. Yo no puedo dormir, y decido permanecer mejor en silencio mientras ellos lo hacen. Algunas veces cierro los ojos, imitando como si estuviera durmiendo, hace que me sienta un poco más humano.

Cierro los ojos, imito la acción de inhalar y después la de exhalar, y me quedo así por un buen rato. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero de repente del segundo piso se escucha el rechinido de una puerta abriéndose. Momentos después, el crujido de la madera de las escaleras pausado, el sonido de unos pies acercándose a la sala, acercándose hacia donde estoy. De repente para, justo en frente de mí. Dudo por un momento en abrir los ojos, aunque ya se quien es de todos modos. Finalmente los abro, Hanji estaba en pijama y viendome, como siempre lo ha hecho. Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio, pero finalmente me decido a romperlo.

–Es la primera vez que te acercas mucho a mí.

–… ¿Cómo te llamas?–pregunta, sin hacer ningún cambio en su expresión curiosa. La miro por unos momentos, muevo mi torso hacia el respaldo del mueble, quedando de espaldas hacia ella–Oye, respóndeme–oigo una de sus manos caer al mueble, me doy cuenta que ella intentó darme un manotazo, pero ¿cómo lo va a hacer si ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo físico?

Creí que saldría corriendo hacia arriba, espantada, pero no fue así. Su mano no se movió del mueble–¿Eres un fantasma?

–Puede ser–le respondo, sin moverme–soy Levi…

–… Yo me llamo Hanji.

–Ya lo sabía–cuando finalmente sentí que quitó su mano del mueble, me volteé y me senté normal en el sofá. Hanji se sentó a lado de mí, todavía sin dejar de verme–¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?–ella simplemente respondió negativamente con la cabeza–… ¿Porqué de repente decidiste hablarme?

Ella encogió sus brazos–Quería saber si hablabas.

–Entonces creíste que era mudo.

–Si, algo así. O que eras tímido.

–¿Tímido?

–No nos habías hablado.

–No puedo hablar con tus padres.

–Pero no eres mudo, así que si les puedes hablar.

–No puedo mocosa… no pueden verme ni oírme.

–¿Y por qué yo si puedo verte?

Puse los ojos en blanco, suspirando cansadamente–No lo sé. Eres la única que por ahora puede…

Hanji estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, bostezando–Tengo sueño…

–Pues vete a dormir.

–Está bien–obedientemente bajó del sofá y se dirigió hacia las escaleras mientras se tallaba los ojos–Buenas noches Levi–subió las escaleras, escuché sus pasos hacia la puerta y finalmente esta cerrándose.

–…Buenas noches.

-.-.-.-

CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS…

–¡Leviiiiii!–estaba en la cocina viendo como la señora preparaba la comida cuando escucho la voz de Hanji. Su mamá volteó la cabeza hacia las el segundo piso, para después regresar a lo que estaba haciendo. Yo por mi parte me dispuse a caminar hacia las escaleras y subirlas hacia la habitación de Hanji–¡Leviiiii! ¡Ven rapidoooooo! ¡Leviiiiii!

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta, Hanji volteó a verme y se paró de un salto–¡Levi! ¡Juguemos!

–¿Me llamaste para eso?

–¡Siii! ¡Estoy aburrida y quiero jugar!–exclamó con los brazos hacia arriba. Inspeccionó con la vista su cuarto y entonces se movió y agarró un sombrero de vaquero rojo–¡Juguemos a los cowboys! Yo soy el sheriff que protege al pueblo de un malvado bándalo–se acercó a mí con otro sombrero de color negro–toma, tu serás el bándalo.

–Sabes que no puedo ponérmelo.

–Oh, cierto, serás entonces el malvado bándalo pero sin sombrero–tiró el sombrero negro por algún lado y sacó una pistola de juguete–Hm, no tengo otra pistola… ¡Ah ya se!–exclamó mientras abría su baúl y comenzaba a inspeccionar su interior.

–¿No puedes mejor jugar como una niña normal con sus muñecas y todas esas mierdas para niña?

–Hey, esa es una mala palabra–protestó, para después regresar a su acción anterior–y si juego con muñecas, pero no lo tengo que hacer todo el tiempo… ¡Aquí está!–se acercó de nuevo, esta vez con un pequeño sartén de juguete.

–¿Se supone que esa es tu otra pistola?

–No tengo otra así que no digas nada. Muy bien tu pistola será tu propia mano ¿ok?–carraspeó su garganta y tomó cierta posición, abriendo sus piernas más de lo normal y flexionándolas, y puso sus manos con los juguetes en su cintura–¿Crees que puedes venir de nuevo aquí y amenazar a mi pueblo, malvado bándalo?–lo dijo con una voz actuada, comenzó a hacer ciertos sonidos en su garganta, como si quisiera escupir.

–No hagas eso, es asqueroso.

–¡No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer! ¡Soy el sheriff y aquí yo soy la ley!

Volteé los ojos simplemente. Sin embargo, me veía con una mirada efusiva, esperando ansiosamente mi respuesta. Suspiré levemente, me moví del marco de la puerta y me puse en la misma posición que ella–Acabaré con usted sheriff, y destruiré este pueblo hasta que no quede nada.

–¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Lo reto a un duelo! ¡Y solo uno de nosotros sobrevivirá, mi amigo!

–Hanji, tu papá ya mero llega–la mamá de Hanji apareció en la puerta, por lo que me muevo hacia un lado, a pesar de que ella no pueda verme–Ve a lavarte las manos para comer.

–Ow mamá, estaba por tener un duelo con el malvado bándalo.

–Puedes tener el duelo después de comer, papá puede jugar contigo y ser el bándalo.

–No es necesario, Levi es el malvado bándalo…

La mirada en la señora cambió, suspiró y se acomodó en el marco de la puerta, como yo lo había hecho antes–Cariño, exactamente ¿cómo es… Levi?

–Es más alto que yo, pero más bajo que papá–respondió bastante segura–y tiene pelo negro. Ya te lo había dicho.

–Si pero, a lo que me refiero ¿tiene alguna… herida quizá? ¿Tiene alas, una cola? ¿Algo así?

Hanji ladeó la cabeza un poco extrañada–No, para nada. Es una persona como nosotros.

–… Hanji ¿te gusta vivir aquí?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas mamá?

–Nunca habías tenido un amigo imaginario hasta que llegamos aquí.

–Pero Levi es real. De hecho el vivía desde antes que nosotros aquí…

Noté que la señora tensó un poco su brazo, bajando un poco la cabeza. Suspiró levemente, moviéndose de la entrada–Esta bien… ve a lavarte las manos ¿si?

–Si–Hanji dejó los juguetes en el suelo y salió de su cuarto y abrió la del baño. El grifo del agua se abrió mientras su mamá bajaba las escaleras. No es la primera vez que tienen esta conversación, he notado que el que Hanji pueda hablar conmigo ha preocupado a los señores. Es normal después de todo.

Me acerco a la puerta del baño justo cuando Hanji sale de ella–Recuerda que tus papás no pueden verme. Ellos creen que soy algo sacado de tu imaginación.

–Ya lo sé, pero tampoco puedo mentirles–me respondió, mirándome con sus ojos marrones–tu eres totalmente real.

Hanji bajó las escaleras, se escuchó el sonido de un coche estacionandose. Sería mejor que hoy me quedara acá arriba en la hora de la comida.

-.-.-.-

SIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS…

–Te ves algo cansada.

–Gracias, si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta–Hanji tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora y al mismo tiempo veía el libro a lado suyo. Las ojeras estaban bastante marcadas en su rostro, no había dormido muy bien en esa última semana–Necesito terminar esto hoy u hoy…

–Pero habías dicho que no era para mañana–me encontraba apoyado en la pared, haciéndole algo de compañía. Esto pasaba aproximadamente cada dos semanas, cuando Hanji tiene que desvelarse haciendo tareas de la preparatoria–deja de ser tan melodramática y vete a acostar.

–No es para mañana, pero si no lo acabo hoy tendría que seguir haciéndolo mañana, lo cual no puedo hacer por que tengo un exámen y necesito estudiar, y mañana salgo tarde de clases, entonces todo se me correría de nuevo, y de nuevo tendría que desvelarme, y eso no quiero ya que quiero dormir de una maldita vez…

La puerta del cuarto la abrieron, dejando ver a su papá–Hija ¿todo bien?

–Si papá, pero estoy algo apurada–respondió, sin mover su vista de lo que hacía.

–… ¿Con quien hablas?

La intencidad de su trabajo lo bajó por un momento, volteando a verme disimuladamente–Con nadie ¿por qué?

–Escuché que hablabaste hace un momento, antes de abrir la puerta…

–… Solo es una forma de tratar de apurarme en lo que estoy haciendo… perdón pero, si no te importa…

–Trata de no desvelarte mucho

–Si, descuida–respondió Hanji al momento en que su papá cerraba la puerta. Después de unos segundos en silencio, dejó salir un suspiro de alivio–Por poco…

–Idiota, ya te he dicho que no levantes tanto la voz cuando estemos hablando.

–Perdón perdón–respondió, dejando de escribir por un momento, dejandose caer en la silla–es solo que tu presencia es tan… no se… normal, que muchas veces olvido que soy la única que tiene ese privilegio.

La miro por unos momentos. La pequeña niña de hace varios años ya no estaba ahí, era una joven que iba en preparatoria y no tardaría en entrar a una universidad. Recordé por un momento todos esos años que he pasado con ella, viéndola crecer hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora, una mujer. Hacía ya un par de años que había escuchado a sus papás hablar sobre su preocupación hacia Hanji, ya que seguía insistiendo en mi existencia.

"– _Tal vez deberíamos llevarla a hablar con alguien…_

– _Hanji no tiene nada malo querida. Es normal que los niños inventen a una personificación para sus juegos y compañía. Levi es eso para Hanji._

– _Pero ya cumplió quince años, y sigue hablando con ese tal Levi. Tal vez a ti no te preocupe, pero a mi sí."_

Desde ese momento, hablé con Hanji y le dije que dejara de mencionarme con sus padres, y que solo habláramos cuando no había nadie más. Ella ya no es una niña, y era momento de dejar la faceta de "amigo imaginario" en el pasado.

Volteo a ver el reloj, las dos de la mañana. Hanji se quedó recostada en la computadora después de haber terminado el trabajo y haberla cerrado. Me gustaría poder despertarla pero no puedo. No puedo tocarla como para sacudir su brazo y decirle que se mueva a su cama. Viendo esta situación, me recuerda a cuando una ocasión ella se cayó de las escaleras. Venía cuidando a su sapo y no se dio cuenta que debía bajar un escalón y resbaló hacia abajo. Le advertí que tuviera cuidado y traté de agarrar su brazo, pero mi mano lo traspasó. Tuvieron que enyesarle el brazo, ya que había querido proteger a ese verrugoso anfibio en la caída. Después de regresar del hospital, cuando me vió, simplemente sonrió y me dijo que aún estaba entera. Es una situación sin importancia tal vez, pero me deja pensando ¿Esta bien que continue aquí? Llevo años muerto, solo se mi nombre y que morí en este lugar por causa de una enfermedad, y nadie puede verme mas que Hanji.

"… _muchas veces olvido que soy la única que tiene ese privilegio."_

–Tch… no creo que sea exactamente un privilegio.

-.-.-.-

CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS…

Hanji se fue a la Universidad a otra ciudad. Nos despedimos silenciosamente, y ahora solo la veo cada vez que viene de vacaciones a la casa.

–Deberías venir conmigo a la Universidad.

–Sabes que no puedo salir de este lugar.

Cuando viene a casa, solo podemos hablar durante la noche, ya que en todo el demás tiempo su familia y amigos están con ella. No la culpo a ella ni a ellos tampoco, al fin y al cabo todos queremos estar un rato con Hanji.

–Pero en realidad nunca lo has intentado ¿Oh sí?

–No, y no quiero intentarlo. Puede pasarme como el fantasma de aquella película que una vez viste, donde había dejado atrás el pasado y se desvaneció.

–No solo se desvaneció, encontró la Paz.

–Paz… estupideces–Hanji rió por mi comentario, para después bostezar. Me hizo recordar a cuando me habló por primera vez hace años, cuando en medio de nuestra primera plática le dio sueño.

–Ya es tarde cuatro ojos, vete a dormir.

–Deja de llamarme cuatro ojos… enano–respondió mientras se acostaba en su cama, a lo cual simplemente la volteé a mirar e hize un sonido molesto con la boca. Aunque por un lado tenía cierta razón, ahora ella era mucho más alta que yo, que mido 1.60.

Quedamos en silencio por un momento, y supuse que se había quedado dormida, cuando entonces volví a escuchar su voz–Oye Levi…–moví la cabeza hacia su dirección, indicando que la escuchaba–Sabes, muchas veces me he preguntado… como sería esta situación si fueras de carne y hueso…

–…¿De que carajos hablas?

–No lo tomes a mal, a lo que me refiero es que me he preguntado "Si Levi estuviera aún vivo ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida?"… No se, simplemente lo he pensado, es todo…

No dije nada, no quería decir nada. Hanji se quedó dormida después de un rato. La verdad yo también había pensado lo mismo varias veces. Jamás, por veinte años, me importó no estar vivo, no me importó ser un alma, fantasma, espíritu, o lo que sea que fuera yo. Pero de unos años para acá, el recuerdo de Hanji y los momentos que hemos pasado en este lugar, me hace desear cada vez más, cada día, poder estar vivo.

–Si estuviera vivo… podría ir contigo a la Universidad…

-.-.-.-

SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS…

–Bueno, ahora solo falta el toque final–la madre de Hanji se dispuso a ponerle el velo a su hija. Insertó el adorno entre el peinado y arregló las capas. Cuando terminó, se alejó un poco para poder ver a su hija–Hay Hanji, te ves tan hermosa…

Hoy era el día en que Hanji se casaba. Y sin duda estaba irreconocible. No se veía por ningún lado a aquella niña que había llegado a la casa con un sapo en la mano, a aquella niña que le gustaba jugar a los cowboys, a aquella joven que se desvelaba por trabajos. A Hanji, en pocas palabras.

–Gracias mamá–respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa. Una sonrisa que sentía que me molestaba.

–Cariño, solo quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti por todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora–le dijo su mamá casi llorando, tomándola de las manos–este es uno de los pasos más importantes de la vida, significa que has tomado una decisión con la que estás dispuesta a lo que sea que venga. Y yo se… que además de todos estos años… podrás lograr mucho más… ambos podrán lograr mucho más…

–Ow mamá, no llores–Hanji abrazó a la señora, quien se lo correspondió–Te lo agradezco mucho.

–Bueno… tu papá ya nos espera abajo–dijo la mamá de Hanji, después de haber respirado y limpiar sus ojos sin escurrir el maquillaje.

–Adelántate tu. En un momento bajo.

La señora iba a decir algo, pero se limitó a sonreír, para después salir del cuarto. Cuando cerró su puerta, Hanji volteó a verme, sonriendo–¿Qué te parece?

–…Tu cara esta llena de maquillaje, y con ese vestido pareces un pastel de crema batida…

–Jamás me había puesto tanto maquillaje alguna vez en mi vida–respondió, sacando una risa discreta.

–…Te ves muy bien Hanji… Te ves bonita…

–Gracias…–hubo un silencio algo abrumador en medio de nosotros. Noté un poco de tristeza en su cara, a pesar de haber sonreído lo más ampliamente posible.

–Vamos, a no ser que te hayan obligado a casarte con alguien que no quieres se supone que debes estar feliz.

–Estoy feliz–respondió, pero el gesto de tristeza seguía en su rostro. Suspiró cansadamente, y se acercó un poco más a mí. Sus manos se movieron hacia las mías, pero retrocedieron. _"Recuerda que no puedes tocarme, ni yo tampoco a ti"_

–Levi… quiero que vengas a mi boda–la confesión me tomó por sorpresa, volviendo a dejarnos en silencio.

–No sabemos que me puede pasar...

–Lo se… pero lo he pensado… no quiero que estés aquí solo–dijo entrecortadamente–durante todos estos años tu y yo… hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos… incluso cuando me fui a la universidad, venía la mayor cantidad de veces, pensaba en ti, en que pronto te vería… pero ahora va a ser diferente–las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos–hoy voy a casarme, me mudaré a otra ciudad con mi esposo… y ya no podré venir tan seguido como antes… pasaste aquí tantos años tu solo… no quiero que te vuelva a pasar… quiero que descances…

Me maldecía mil y un veces en mi interior. Estaba muerto hace años, no recordaba nada mas que mi nombre y que había muerto en ese lugar por enfermedad al igual que mi madre, una sola persona era la única capaz de verme, y no podía tocar a nadie al estar muerto. Pero si estuviera vivo, si solo tuviera la oportunidad de poder tocarla por unos pocos momentos, la abrazaría y limpiaría sus lágrimas.

–Se te correrá el maquillaje, limpiate–ella asintió, y tomó un pañuelo del buró, y lo pasó cuidadosamente por su rostro. Afortunadamente no se estropeó

–Vamos Hanji. Vamos a tu boda.

Primero salió Hanji, luego su mamá y al final su papá, cerrando la puerta. Al momento en que Hanji había salido de la casa, salí con ella a su lado, sin dudarlo. En el camino estuve sentado a lado de ella en el asiento trasero. Noté que en ciertos momentos apretaba su mano izquierda, simulando que podía tocar y sentir la mía.

El carro paró, era el momento de la misa. Ya no había nadie afuera por que todos estaban listos, esperando a la novia. Hanji caminó de la mano de su papá hacia la entrada. Al abrirle la puerta, la música comenzó a sonar, los invitados se pararon de su asiento, y el novio la miró, sonriendo. Hanji volteó a verme, con los ojos algo acuosos, y sonrió, para comenzar su marcha hacia el altar.

Me quedé atrás de todos los asientos, oyendo al padre decir la razón por la que se juntaban en aquel día, dándole la bendición a la pareja, pidiéndoles que dijeran sus votos, que intercambiaran los anillos…

Poco a poco, conforme avanzaba la misa, dejé de sentir las piernas, el torso, los brazos. Ya no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía el padre. Todo se empezó a ver de un color blanco que era tenue y se fue intensificando, hasta que perdí de vista todo. Y antes que todo mi mundo se volviera blanco para siempre, pude notar a Hanji mirar hacia atrás, justo donde estaba yo, por última vez…

"– _Hanji Zoe…_

 _Sabía lo que seguía, sabía lo que el padre diría. Por eso no dude en voltear hacia donde se encontraba el al principio de la misa, y para mi sorpresa, lo único que pude alcanzar a ver fue su rostro, antes que desapareciera por completo. Ya no había nadie ahí. Levi se había ido._

–… _en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?_

–… _Sí, acepto…"_

 _Espera por mi Levi, espera unos años más por mí. Ya son menos años los que me separan de ti_

 **FIN**

 **Y hasta aquí termina este one-shot!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y les haya llenado su lindo corazón de feelings (?)**

 **SAYONARA!**

 **Miss Writter 04**


End file.
